SSSS. MECHAGODZILLA
SSSS. MECHAGODZILLA, or alternatively known as SSSS MG, is a series that plays around with the idea of Toho mechas being Tokusatsu heroes with Mechagodzilla being the most prominent. Plot SSSS MG takes place a decade after an event called The Cyber Wars. Japan has somewhat gone back to normal and a period of peace has been brought upon it. However, things turn for the worse as kaiju start reappearing after their decade of suspended animation as well as previous alien races who have tried to conquer earth. To make matters worse, Alien Osrail plans to shred everything in the universe down to the very last molecule. In order to combat these threats the GDF has been reunited to protect us from these evils. However, the greatest form of help comes in the form of the Hyper Agents. After previously almost being beaten while trying to protect earth, some of the Agents have returned from the Hyper Realm to save the inhabitants of Earth once more. One of the agents simply known as, MG has returned from the "grave" ,after previously being defeated during the last battle in the Cyber Wars, and has bonded with a teen by the name of Akane Yashiro as they try to save the entire universe. Characters Main Characters Akane Yashiro: Akane Yashiro the the protagonist of SSSS MG and is MG's merging partner. Akane is known for her soft smile and gentle tone. She is usually very calm and gentle. While some people may think that all kaiju and alien races are evil, Akane tends to believe that not all kaiju or aliens are malicious entities. Akane tries her best to make others around her happy. Akane's relationship with MG is really strong. They are good friends and will talk with each other for extended periods of time. Akane has a huge crush on her friend Ryuichi and has managed to keep this secret for years. Ryuichi Hirayama: Ryuichi is Akane's best friend and has known her for quite a while. Ryuichi is very optimistic and has a scholarly sense of curiostiy. Ryuichi is probably one of the smartest people in his group of friends. He believes that his friends praise his smarts a little too much. He is also very friendly. Ryuichi is somewhat quiet but will chat with his friends about things when he gets the chance. Ryuichi is MG MK2's merging partner. Their relationship with eachother is fairly strong. Ryuichi seems to have a small crush on Akane but thinks that they should just be friends..for now. Akemi Yamashiro: Akemi seems to be a very serious person with an intellectual curiosity but in reality she's just a hardcore otaku. Akemi was apphrensive at first to join the GDF to help Akane in her battle but she develops a strong determination to help Akane with her battles in order to protect the people who are close to her. She secretly likes Akihio but she has decided to tell him her feelings when the time is right. Akihio Tashiro: TBA Aki Takenaka: Known for being attractive and being incredibly smart, Aki is a bubbly individual. Little do people know is that she actually is not from earth and is instead an Exif. Behind her facade, the real Aki is a religious fanatic and nihilist who believes that life is meaningless when compared to the greater forces out there such as their gods, the Ghidorahs. NEO: Neo is actually the android form of MG NEO who is the superior of MG and MG MK2 and is the second in command of the Hyper Agents. He is a very serious individual and will not tolerate jokes or messing around during missions and/or during fights. However, Neo doess have a somewhat soft side to him that he shows on occasion. Side Characters Kazuyo Shiraki(G-Force Operatior): Kazyuo Shiraki is a fairly new member of the GDF. Her main job is to provide the G-Force Squadrons with information on the battle field to aid them while they fight off threats. Kazuyo seems get flustered easily and also doesn't seem to be very good at her job but that doesn't stop her from trying to help in any way she can. Kazuyo doesn't have much experience on missions or on the battle field as she's meant to stay at HQ but she occasionally has to go on missions every now and then. She gets intimidated by NEO a lot. TBA Other * Daisaku Ishikawa: Daisaku Ishikawa was MG's first merging partner. While physically not seen for reasons yet to be revealed, he does appear in several flashbacks throughout the series. * TBA Episode List * Episode 1: Re-Awaken! Mechagodzilla! * Episode 2: TBA * Episode 3: TBA * Episode 4: TBA * Episode 5: TBA * Episode 6: Events Of The Past... * Episode 7: The Living Computer Virus! * Episode 8: TBA * Episode 9: The Greatest Villain (Not Really) * Episode 10: Punch! Punch! Punch! * Episode 11: TBA * Episode 12: Comic Rays * Episode 13: Let's Rumble! Activate the Digitalizer! * Episode 14: The Smog Monster * Episode 15: The Space Amoeba * Episode 16: Her World That Is Painted With Sadness * Episode 17: The Raging Whirl Pool * Episode 18: The Anti-MG Project * Episode 19: Ancient Monster Bagan Appears! * Episode 20: Mission to Mars! * Episode 21: Unlock the Garuda! * Episode 22: A Day Off! * Episode 23: Neo Overdrive! * Episode 24: King Of The Monsters! Part 1 * Episode 25: King Of The Monsters! Part 2 * Episode 26: Godzilla's Bones Must be Returned * Episode 27: TBA * Episode 28: Mega-Busting Combination! * Episode 29: Bow down to The Golden Demise Part 1 * Episode 30: Bow down to The Golden Demise Part 2 * Episode 31: Nightmares * Episode 32: Traitors.. * Episode 33: A Date?! * Episode 34: TBA * Episode 35: Ghidorah vs Ghidorah?! * Episode 36: TBA * Episode 37: TBA * Episode 38: Assist Gigan! * Episode 39: TBA * Episode 40: A Lovely Stroll * Episode 41: TBA * Episode 42: TBA * Episode 43: TBA * Episode 44: The Past That Haunts Him * Episode 45: TBA * Episode 46: Decisive Battle! Part 1 * Episode 47: Decisive Battle! Part 2 * Episode 48: TBA * Episode 49: TBA * Episode 50: The Final Stage! Hyper Agents * Mechagodzilla (MG) **Max MG **Buster MG **Super MG **Super MG Upgraded * Mechagodzilla NEO * Mechagodzilla Mark-2 * Eternal Mechagodzilla (mentioned) * Southpaw (mentioned) * G-END * Moguera 2 * Moguera 3 * Jet Jaguar * TBA Kaiju, Mecha, and Aliens Good * Kamoebas * Gigan * Riseross * Mecha Mothra * Mothra * Guardian Ghidorah * TBA Neutral * Kumonga * Kamacuras * Gavabas * Genbu * Seiryu * TBA Evil * Mekigar ** Upgraded * Cibernetico * Gibberishmons * Matango Zwei * Kuro The Great RX-75 * Gezora * Ganimes * Aeithidraa * Dreamstron * Shiridius * Barnofo ** A ** B * Hedorah * Godzilla **Kiryu * Berserk * Fake MG Mark-2 * Battra * Gigamoth * Bagan * Ghidorah ** Mecha Ghidorah (Cyborg) * AstroGodzilla * Orochi * Deathla * Barubaroi * SpaceGodzilla * Mecha Varan * Mecha Anguirus * Mecha Baragon * Grand King Ghidorah * Nightstron * Antiverlas * Venus * TBA "Voice" Drama SSSS MG is planned to have a "Voice" Drama after an episode every now and then. Cast * Akane Yashiro * Mechagodzilla (MG) * Ryuichi Hirayama * Mechagodzilla Mark-2 (MG MK2) * Akemi Yamashiro * Akihio Tashiro * NEO/Mechagodzilla Neo (MG NEO) Guest Cast * Kazuyo Shiraki * Aki Takenaka * TBA Trivia * I really need to work on this Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:Fan Series